Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device holder for holding a laptop computer.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, large and bulky computers have evolved into small, light, and mobile devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets and the like. Thus, the presence of computers has expanded from office desks to living room sofas and other locations. The stowage of the mobile devices such as the laptop computers (hereafter called laptops) and the tablets may prove difficult while working from a bed, a chair, or a sofa, or when working in small or confined spaces. A purpose herein, for the present invention is to provide stowage for a laptop, when not in use where a table top or desk surface is unavailable or inconvenient.
In an office setting, a dedicated desk is generally available for laptops; however, in the home, this is often not the case. At home, laptops are often left on a seat or bed or on the floor where they are vulnerable to damage due to being sat upon, stepped on, or struck during floor cleaning activities such as vacuuming, mopping, sweeping, and the like. Further, many times, people want their laptops to remain operating while the computer is stowed for a short period of time, hence they do not wish to turn off or close the laptop. Thus, they leave the laptop open and running. If working from home, perhaps it is left on a bed, sofa, or chair. In this scenario, the vent ports of the laptop are often obstructed by pillows, blankets, and the like. Thus, there is a possibility of the laptop overheating. Overheating results in reduction of lifespan and possible failure of the laptop. Overheating may further result in the laptop and surrounding items catching fire.
Thus, there is a need for a laptop and tablet holder which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
US patent application 2009/0321605 discloses a laptop holder that unfolds to create a sloped support to hold the laptop. The design makes minimal contact with the laptop case and further includes holes to allow ample ventilation. However, if used as a floor-standing holder, a laptop in this holder would not be within reaching distance from a seated position. If this holder were made taller, it would not provide a steady and firm support to the laptop. Further, as the laptop holder does not possess an optimum height, the laptop held on the holder is susceptible to damage by foot traffic and floor cleaners when placed on the floor. Moreover, the lateral orientation of this holder occupies excess floor space and is not compact for use near a chair or sofa.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,233 discloses a portable holder for a laptop. The laptop holder includes first and second members, attached to each other to form a support structure. Each of the members includes support portions that hold a laptop in a substantially vertical position. The holder can also hold a keyboard in a vertical position. However, the laptop is supported only when laid open at about a 180 degree angle. Further, the holder fails to support the laptop when the laptop is placed off-center. The rigidness and strength of the laptop holder is also questionable. Further, the holder is not suited for quick and frequent stowage and would be prone to tipping over.
Other device holders are disclosed in CN 203784591 that disclose a large screen phone and support frame for a flat computer or monitor. This device is intended for holding a tablet for regular use on a table top. While it could be used to stow a laptop or tablet on the floor, it would not provide an open position for laptops. Further, it would occupy excessive floor space and does not accommodate downward-directed connections. Also it provides no shock absorption for the device, needed for heavy, repeated use. CN 203564260 discloses a human breast CT (computed tomography) scanning device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985 discloses a support device for a laptop computer; CN 202783292 discloses a tilting printed circuit board plug basket, and DE 3804102 discloses a device for double sided microfilming of books onto roll film or microfiche. These holders do not overcome the problems mentioned above, and would require in some cases excessive floor space, do not accommodate downward-directed connections, or would obstruct vent ports of a laptop computer. Further they would not possess shock absorbency properties.
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate prior art laptop holders that were located in the internet websites:
http://www.betterlivingthroughdesign.com/accessories/record-book-holder/
http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B002LARBWM/unclutterer-20/
https://unclutter.com/2010/02/20/vertical-laptop-stands-save-desk-space/
While functional to hold a laptop, they do not provide adequate support for the laptop (and in some cases, associated cables and wires) while remaining on the floor, or within a defined, small space. FIG. 1 illustrates a book holder 100 that may alternately be used to hold a laptop. However, the holder 100 relies on friction or additional objects to hold the laptop in a vertical position as the laptop may slip when placed on the holder. Further, the base of this device is long and orthogonal to the laptop, preventing space-saving benefits. Note that even if the walls of holder 100 are brought closer together, the long base is still required to prevent the holder 100 from tipping over when a laptop is stowed in a closed position. Moreover, the holder 100 does not easily accommodate downward-directed cables and lacks shock absorption.
FIG. 2 illustrates a holder 200 made of copper tubing. However, the holder 200 only accommodates laptops in a closed position. Thus, the laptop cannot be used on the holder while in an open position. Further, the holder 200 does not elevate the laptop and is prone to tipping on one side. When placed on the floor, the holder 200 is subject to damage by floor traffic and floor cleaning activities. The holder 200 does not accommodate downward-directed cables and lacks shock absorption.
FIG. 3 illustrates a laptop holder 300 that tends to accommodate laptops of specific thickness. Like the holder 200, the holder 300 holds the laptop only in a closed position and is subject to damage by floor traffic and floor cleaning activities, when placed on the floor. The holder 300 also does not accommodate downward-directed cables and is prone to tipping.
Thus, there continues to exist a need for a laptop holder that holds the laptop in a manner such that the laptop is safe when placed on the floor, does not hamper the ventilation of the laptop, allows room for wires and cables associated with the laptop, allows the laptop to continue running while in a stowed position, and that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional laptop holders.